Starship Brothers
by CarlyWinchester
Summary: Danny and Chekov were separated at birth, and when Danny joins the Star Fleet and they meet, will they realized that their family? And what will happen when their ship is attacked?
1. Chapter 1

_ 'This is it. This is where I spend the next eight years of my life training…well, anything is better than the streets.' _ Danny thought to himself. Still, working on a starship? That's not something he wanted to do with his live. Living in constant danger, in space, with no way out, or a door to escape from. If one thing goes wrong, he could be stranded, blown up, killed in the most violent way possible. He's not ready. But it doesn't matter if he's ready or not. This is the only way he could get a job. The streets are no place to live. '_Neither is space.' _

Danny walked in the gate, with his head held high. He stepped into the ship that was supposed to take him to the base.

He displayed a smirk onto his sharp features. He winked at a young girl who was sitting in her chair, and received a blush in return.

Danny found his seat, looking confident, but feeling nervous. He was terrified of what was to come. He knew nothing of space, or starships. All he knows is it pays well, and hires almost everyone.

Besides, if they made Jim Kirk a captain, he could defiantly get in.

He doesn't know Jim personally, but he heard stories about him. His father was captain for twelve minutes, and saves eight hundred lives, and Jim managed to live up to him, even though he was a misfit and a troublemaker. He became great, and that's who Danny wants to be like. Jim Kirk is Danny's role model, his idol. The only thing keeping Danny from going crazy with fear, is the thought of meeting Jim Kirk one day.

He never thought, however, that Jim Kirk would become his captain, and the Enterprise his ship.

Graduation was a thrilling day for Danny. Not only did he pass his classes as one of the top students, (no one expected that) but he was getting his first assignment that night.

Danny stood stiff in line with his fellow cadets. Tension was in the air, and everyone anticipated their first assignments, and the discovery of what ship they were to be placed on.

Danny spent all his nights studying and working hard in hopes of getting on the Enterprise, but he didn't expect it. He didn't raise his hopes, because, let's face it. As hard as he tried, he couldn't help but slack off. His teachers and peers noticed it too. He might get good, but on a great ship like the Enterprise, they needed hard working men and women, who could stay on task, and wouldn't be a worry.

Then his name was called.

"Wood…Enterprise." His heart stopped. His dream was reached. He couldn't even repress the grin that was plastered across his features. His confidents replaced his worry, and he went back to his normal self. Confident, smirky, mysterious, and okay, a bit of a jerk, but hey, the ladies like it.

"Report to your ships, and good luck." His class was dismissed, and he walked over to the ship that was going to take him, and his fellow classmates who also got the Enterprise, off to the ship, where they'd start their mission.

_'Funny. When I first got here years ago, I wanted nothing to do with space. Now I'm on my way to join in with the Enterprise, about to start their five year mission.' _Danny laughed to himself at the irony.

But ironic or not, there's no going back. Danny was a little nervous about what was to come, but he'd be crazy not to be. Five years in space. What could go wrong?

**I got this idea from Tumblr, where Daniel Sharman and Aton Yelchin (as Chekov) are brother seperated at birth, so I wrote off of it, and got this...yeah...**

**Let me know what you guys think, and if I should keep going.**

**Live Long and Prosper :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing he noticed was how big- no- more like humongous the ship is. He thought the university was huge, but this…this takes the prize.

Danny took an awed step into the Enterprise, looking around at all the people and machinery. _' I can't believe I get to work with this stuff.' _Danny grinned, and chuckled to himself. It took him a lot to get here. He spent his entire life savings on the academy, wanting to do something with his life, he wanted to prove people back home that he could not only amount to something, but something great. Something that none of them could do.

Danny grew up in a small town in England. He was always poor, his family could hardly put food on the table, and Danny became resentful. All his peers and classmates lived , if not luxurious, then comfortable lives, while Danny didn't even know where his next meal would come from, or even when for that matter.

His mother died when he was three, so all he had was a dad and an older sister, who ran away when he was ten, just to show up dead two months later.

Then his father turned to alcohol, and that's when his crappy life got crappier. All of their money went to cheep whiskey and beer, and Danny took out his aggravation at school. He fell behind, he got in fights with random kids, and he generally stopped caring.

Then, the town turned on him. They didn't care about his family situation. They didn't care that he was hungry almost every night. All the townspeople saw was a drunk and his violent, repulsive son. They became the family everyone knew about, and everyone steered clear of.

Danny doesn't want to be that kid anymore. The thought of having even one trait like his father was revolting. He wanted to do better with his life. He needed to do better with his life. His town and father may have given up on him, but he needed to show them that he wasn't a lost cause; and even though he might not be able to do good on their world, that doesn't mean he can't do some good on a different world.

Danny was lost in thought, and a little overwhelmed at the state of things, he didn't even notice when a brown-haired man barged up to him.

"Oi, Chekov. What are you doing here? Yer supposed to be on the bridge preparing for warp!" Danny was too busy marveling at the ship, to realize that the man was talking to him. "Chekov!" The man grabbed Danny's shoulder and spun him around.

"Oh, sorry, mate. I thought you were someone else." The man said upon realizing that he was speaking to the wrong person. The man studied Danny's face, "You know, you look a lot like…never mind. Anyway, you're a new crew member, yes? What field?"

The man had a thick Scottish accent, and was naturally loud.

"Uh…engineering." Danny said. The man's eyes lit up.

"Engineering? Yer working weeth me. The names Montgomery Scott, but my friend call me Scotty." He extended a hand to Danny, who took it gladly.

"I'm Danny. Danny Wood."

"Pleasure to meet you, Danny Wood. I'll show ye to the engineering deck. Follow me."

It was hard for Danny to keep up. Scotty tore through the corridors at such a fast pace, and all Danny wanted to do was go slow, and stare at all the amazing sights the ship had to hold. But that wasn't good enough for Mr. Scott. He wanted to get to the engineering deck and get started with Danny as soon as possible. He wanted to show him around, see for himself that Danny knows his way around a warp core, stuff like that. He didn't have time for Danny to take a complete tour around the ship.

When they reached the engineering deck, Scotty introduced Danny to the crew there. Scotty told Keenser to keep an eye on Danny, and make sure he does okay, then he was off again; but before he left, Danny could hear him saying to a blond women at the door, "I think we should take Danny to see Chekov. Don't ye think they look alike?"

**Let me know what you think :) **


	3. Chapter 3

"Who's Chekov?" Danny asked Scotty when he returned. At first, Scotty ran right past him, to double check something.

"He works on the bridge, but that doesn't matter right now. We are preparing for warp. Take off is in fifteen minutes. Come on! We need to look at the warp care, and check that systems are running smoothly!" Scotty ran off, leaving Danny behind him.

Remembering that he was part of the crew, and this wasn't just some dream, Danny ran after Scotty. He didn't want to be fired before they even set off!

When Danny caught up with Scotty, he went to a section of the warp core that Scotty wasn't on, and checked it over. He looked at the blinking green lights, and the wires, and reported that everything is running how it should be.

Scotty nodded and wrote down his report, but didn't look convinced. He checked it over again, even though Danny said it was fine.

This got Danny mad. First day, and he already doesn't trust him. '_He already thinks I'm unreliable. What, did he talk with my old teachers? Do a background check? Seriously, judging me without knowing me. I should have known there would be asses like that on this ship.' _

Danny bit his tongue. He didn't want to lash out. He was over that part of his life. He told himself that he'd stop being violent, unless absolutely necessary. He clenched his fists, and held them against his sides. He grip was so tight, his fingers turned white and his nails dug into his hand, but he refuses to snap.

Scotty looks up at Danny, with a look of concern, "You alright, lady?"

"Fine." Like Danny was going to confront him, THE Montgomery Scott. Senior of engineering, discovered how to beam onto ships at warp speed. A celebrity for all engineering students. Danny thought of a quick lie, to make Scotty stop looking at him, like he pitied him. "I just graduated from the academy, and I don't think it hit me that this is happening until right now. It didn't process in my mind." Danny said.

Scotty smiled. He pat Danny's shoulder. "You'll do great, don't worry about it." Danny nodded, but all he wanted was for Scotty to walk away. He didn't want his pity, he didn't need his pity and he most defiantly will not stand here, and get his pity.

Needless to say, warp went off without a hitch. All systems ran how they should, but there was still a little tension in the air. It was like everyone knew there wouldn't be any ship related problems, but there's a small voice in the back of everyone's mind telling them to be careful. Well, everyone of the returning crewmen.

Once Danny realized the paranoia everyone felt, Danny felt a little less anger towards Scotty for not trusting him. It seemed everyone trusted everyone, but still need reassurance of their own. It is understandable. After the whole thing with Khan the year before, you can't be too careful. He just wished Scotty said something first.

The next star date, Scott approached Danny, who was monitoring one of the screens. Behind him was a man who Danny saw before, working in the Engineering Deck.

"Danny, Tyler here is going to take over for you. I want to introduce you to Chekov."

"Yes, sir." Danny replied, standing up and nodding at Tyler. When Tyler took his seat, Scotty and Danny went off.

As Scotty and Danny walked through the corridors, people stopped to stare. It seemed like Scotty wasn't the only one to mistaken Danny for Chekov. Both of them had short, curly, blonde hair, and sharp features. They both had a winning grin and thick accents, thought one is Russian and the other English. They both had the boyish look to them, with a hint of a painful experience. (Chekov's experience being Khan, General Marcus, and the Romulans; and Danny's experience being his home life.)

Scotty and Danny arrived at Chekov's room. He was on break, because even the crewman working in the bridge needed sleep.

Scotty knocked on the door.

"Come een." The door slid open, and Scotty walked in, closely followed by Danny, who felt a little awkward walking into a stranger's quarters.

"Evening, Chekov." Scotty greeted.

"Ello Meester Scott." Chekov replied, then looked over to Danny. "Who eez dis?" Chekov asked with a grin.

"This is Danny Wood, a new crew worker in Engineering." Danny took a couple steps towards Chekov, and extended his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Chekov grabbed his hand.

"And you."

**Sorry it took so long to update, I had a little writers block... Anyway, please review :)**


End file.
